


So we make perfect shapes

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, st valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here's the St Valentine's Day headcanon I have promised to those people who likes my "fics".<br/>I didn't re-read it so sorry for any mistake.</p><p>Oh and there's Niall too because I love Niall, who doesn't love Niall???? I needed him in the fic lol </p><p>Hope you like it! xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	So we make perfect shapes

Feb 14th 2014 – London

 

When Louis opens his eyes it's because the sun is peering between the shutters and shining right in his face.

He doesn't even know how long he has slept, or what time is it, he only knows that he's still tired and if it was up to him, he'd sleep forever. He decides to open only one eyes, hoping he can see the time on the clock hanging on the wall. He can't. Sight still blurry and eyelids to heavy. He can hear Harry downstairs – because of course he's already up – humming to some Indie song while he's cooking. Louis loves the sound of his rough voice in the morning singing something he has in mind or is playing from the Ipod dock on the kitchen counter. He smells something good also, probably Harry is cooking one of his giant English breakfast that Louis has claimed to miss a lot when he's not at home.

Yes, Louis might actually contemplate to wake up if there is food waiting for him. And Harry, of course. He has never liked waking up on his own, that's why he sleeps wrapped around Harry, to block that ball of hyperactivity to jump out of bed at six in the morning only to do some yoga, running around the neighborhood, doing shopping, cooking and many other things Louis can't understand why he has to do that early in the morning.

He turns around, leaning on his back. He keeps hearing Harry soft hums from downstairs. He smiles. Today is also one of Harry's favorite days, no wonder he is singing and he sounds so happy.

Louis knows very well that if there is something that Harry loves it's sappy days like St Valentine's Day. Or the day of their anniversary. Or the day of the anniversary of their first kiss which Harry forces Louis to celebrate every year because 'it's important Louuuu it's when I knew you were the one' he always whines, sincere as usual. Louis will never admit it, but he loves the way Harry remembers every single step they took together in these three years, and he loves celebrating all that with him. He hopes they can celebrate everything together until the end of their days.

With this sweet thought on his mind, he finally decides to wake up. As soon as his eyes opens, though, he looks around his room and sees something that definitively wasn't there the past night.

He takes a second to realise what it is and then he sits better on the bed, looking around.

The whole bedroom is literally covered in red roses. Louis has probably never seen so much roses in his entire life. He can't believe it, he pinches himself because probably yeah, he's still sleeping and this is a dream. He doesn't even know how and who make them fit in their room. He looks around again, doing a quick scan of the room and before calling Harry from downstairs to make him explain what the hell happened while he was sleeping, he finds a note on the nightstand, right next to his phone.

It's Harry's handwriting on a white paper. Of course it's Harry.

Of course Harry filled their room with at least two hundred roses everywhere before he wakes up.

His eyes starts racing a bit faster than usual, nothing that Louis isn't used to since he started dating Harry. After all, Harry always managed to leave him speechless with these gestures.

He opens the folded paper and reads the note:

_THESE ARE 1095 ROSES. ONE FOR EACH DAY I'VE LOVED YOU, SINCE THE DAY I MET YOU IN BATHROOM, THREE YEARS AGO. FROM HERE TO FOREVER, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, I LOVE YOU- H. xxx_

 

1095 roses. Okay, Louis probably has stopped breathing five minutes before, when he started reading the note. Harry is so incredible, seriously. How does he even manage to bring 1095 roses in the room??? He looks around: there is literally no space to walk. Louis is stuck on the bed, surrounded by roses which smell is starting to make him dizzy. Or maybe it's not the roses' smell, it's just the love he feels for that wonderful boy he lives with.

He wants to call him upstairs but he can't literally put his feet down on the floor so he grabs the phone and texts him. He can still hear him singing in the kitchen.

 

_come upstairs NOW love of my life !!!!_

It's the simple text he sends. He has still no words to express what he's feeling. His heart is clenching and beating fast, the butterflies in his stomach are getting reckless. It's been three years and with only one gesture, Harry can make him feel like he's 18 and madly in love with a 16-year-old chubby boy again. The same chubby boy who is now a 20-year-old hottie, defined body and bloody abs, headscarf to keep his wild curls, sweet dimples, so many tattoos and the same wide bright emerald eyes.

It doesn't take long for Harry to jolt upstairs and now he's grinning, leaning with his left shoulder on the threshold of the bedroom, looking at him with bright eyes.

Louis meets his eyes and he is still speechless. Also because Harry this morning is even more beautiful than usual, even if he's just wearing a white shirt and a pair of loose black trackies.

“So??” he cocks an eyebrow at Louis, grinning spreading wider on his face, showing the dimples.

Louis smiles back, he tries so hard not to redden. He looks around, then, with a puzzled look on his face.

“You have to explain me how did you fit 1095 roses in the room!!” he says. His heart out of control in his chest.

Then Harry is moving, he tries not to knock down the vases where the roses are, until he reaches the bed. He crawls on it until he's right in between Louis' legs, still covered by the duvet.

“You didn't like them???” he asks, and for a second he looks genuinely worried.

Louis lowers his eyes, suddenly coy. “You know I love them! I am...speechless..this is...it's like....”  
“Yeah” Harry just murmurs, that moment is only for them to hear, not the rest of the world – even if they are alone in their house, actually. “I am glad you liked them... it's been pretty hard to convince the florist to order 1095 roses for one day...!”  
“You are crazy, Harold”  
“Crazy in love, yes, sure” he smiles. He leans towards him and catches Louis' lips. This is one of the many kisses they will share today – more than usual, Louis already knows. He's totally okay with it.

He always pretends to roll his eyes at Harry's sappiness but probably he's even worse than him and he enjoys the attention Harry is determined to give him today. He's also ready to give himself to Harry back, of course.

They kiss sweet and deep for a while, both dizzy from the strong smell of the roses, until Louis pulls away to look at Harry's glassy eyes.

“Seriously, how do you get them in here without me to know??”  
“Ben helped me”  
“Ben??”  
“He was with me yesterday at the flowers shop, he was looking for flowers for his wife and then I had this idea and... the florist and Ben decided to help me so while you were sleeping we settled everything... I actually have to thank them for their help! Also you know you are dead to the world when you sleep so it wasn't that hard” he explains.

Louis follows the movements of his mouth while he speaks, his eyes and the dimples who are still showing. His wild curls tucked back with the headscarf Louis gave him for his birthday, when they were celebrating in Jamaica. He bought that one in Kingston and he decided it could have been a great 'first' little present before the actual celebration. Which, by the way, was made by a long relaxing spa day for two with massages and wellness therapies, a luxury dinner in the private bungalow they had, moonlit and with a lot of champagne, lot of love, kisses and glorious happy birthday sex on every flat surface they could find. What a day – Louis thinks again. What a week. - he adds since the rest of the days they were there weren't that different from Harry's birthday night, to be honest.

“Well, it's beautiful..really Haz, thank you” he kisses him again, catching his chin between thumb and index finger. Harry opens his mouth happily, kissing him back again.

“Just so you know” Louis says between kisses “I love you so much. So, so, much. 1095 days are nothing compared to the days I plan to spend with you, baby, there won't be enough roses on the planet to cover them all” he punctuates every word with a kiss in a part of Harry's face. Eyes, chin, cheeks, ears, curls, forehead, temple, then he goes down along his jaw and neck.

“I love you too babe” he smiles. Baring his neck to give his boyfriend better access.

“Happy Valentine's day my love” Louis murmurs again between his hair.

Harry closes his eyes and probably he's about to purr in his ear. “Now, I think I deserve something for this little surprise, don't I???” he asks, grinning.

Louis laughs. “That's why you plan this thing??? Only to have sex with me?? Pretty romantic, Harold, wow!!” he jokes, while his hands are roaming everywhere on Harry's body.

“Well, I guess it worked so...lucky me!” Harry giggles, letting Louis handle him until he's the one lying on the bed, Louis hovering over him, caressing his side until he reaches for his knee and curves his fingers under it. He lifts Harry's leg, making him circle his narrow waist with it. Harry sighs and when Louis grinds down only once on him, he moans. His eyes never leave Louis' and this is one of the thing he loves the most when they make love. It happened the first time they did it, when Harry was only 17 and Louis was 18 and absolutely scared by what was going to happen. The things between them were getting serious and when Harry decided he wanted to give himself to Louis for the first time, like he had never given himself to anybody before, Louis felt his heart imploding. And then, as Louis was trying not to hurt Harry, being as much delicate as possible, as they realised they were actually making love, slow and sweet, Louis noticed that Harry's eyes had never left him. Never. Since then, every time it has happened, for three years now, Harry has always done the same thing: his eyes on Louis, trusting him, feeling him, loving him with his body but also with his soul, reflecting on his pupils.

“You are shameless, Harry Styles” Louis says before grinding again against him and making him shiver under his touch. They kiss one more then before starting Louis starts properly “thank” Harry for the wonderful surprise.

 

* * * * *

 

“Breeeakfaaastttt!!” Harry intones, once they both waddles downstairs, two hours later.

Louis finds everything settled on the kitchen island: there are two plates, juice, milk, Louis' tea, some cupcakes, some rose petals spread out around and...

“Seriously?” Louis picks up one heart-shaped pancake with the fork, looking at Harry who reddens a bit.

“...I made them.”

“Wow, I thought waking up to 1095 roses was the most sappy thing you planned but I guess I was wrong!”  
“Oh come on! What did you expect?? It's St Valentine's day!!” he protests with a smile while they sit down one in front of the other, eating their breakfast.

“Heart-shaped pancakes! Harold!! Please!” he jokes, mouth full of pancakes with raspberry syrup on, his favorite.

“How are them, though???” Harry asks, proud of himself for making them on his own.

“Great! As usual! I might actually like you, you know” Louis laughs while taking another bite.

Harry snickers, eating his breakfast, smile never leaves his face. Something tells both that they will be this love drunk for 24 hours. What's new, everyone would ask.

“So what? Do you keep me?” Harry keeps joking.

Louis pretends to think. “Of course! There are some roses to move from my bedroom, some dork left them there and I cannot even move! Can you help me??” and he starts laughing before Harry throws him a strawberry and Louis attacks back with a piece of pancake.

The food fight is another thing that usually happens at the Styles-Tomlinson household. And it quickly turns into them making out like a teenage couple sitting on the floor, sticky with sugar and raspberry topping.

Suddenly, Harry's phone buzzes in his jeans. Louis, who is currently straddling him, kissing and biting his neck and left ear, feels the vibration along his leg and smiles.

“Is that your phone or you're actually ready for a third round..??”

Harry pulls away from him, making him move a bit on the right to fish his phone in his pocket.

Without even seeing who is calling, he answers.

“'lo??” he says, voice raw and deep from all the kissing.

Louis can't resist, screw whatever it is on the phone during such important activities. He goes back to his work, sucking a lovebite at the base of Harry's neck. For the first few second, Harry tries to stop him but then he let him do whatever he wants – not so different from the other times. Louis always wins. Especially with Harry. Also, he knows Harry is not annoyed at all, given how Louis feels his boyfriend's right hand squeezing his bum repeatedly and tugging him forwards against his chest.

“Yeah...yeah...really??” suddenly Harry stiffens. Louis can feel the change of his posture under himself, then he feels Harry's leg start shaking and he knows it's not a good sign. He does it every time he gets nervous. Definitively not a good sign.

Louis stops, concerned, trying to look at Harry's eyes which are avoiding him.

He doesn't know who Harry is talking to, but he knows there is something he has to do today. He fears it's another pr stunt, he fears for their day, he fears for them to be apart. He can't. Not today. He can't let him go to see another stupid girl, not today, not the day Harry covered him in roses to tell him how much he loves him. The day Louis covered Harry in kisses and sweet words to show him he loves him too.

“Yeah, fine, what time, then? I guess I can't say no, then. Yeah, okay, bye.” he throws his phone on the floor, the Iphone sliding along the tiles until he reaches the wall.

“What's going on???” Louis asks, worried. Fear starts curling into his stomach.

“They....they...”  
Louis starts shaking. No, please, no, not today. - he repeats in his mind. “Harry” he says, looking at him in the eyes.

Harry locks his green eyes to Louis' blue and sighs. “Tonight. They want me to go...somewhere...tonight... a celebration, a party, I don't even know. I have to go there for the closing time, paparazzi and press will be there, same old shit...”

Louis gets suddenly serious. Okay. It's not that bad. Probably.

“With who?” he asks. He is scared of the answer but he has to know. He has to prepare himself mentally.

“On my own. Gemma and Sam are there too, as far as I've heard.”

Louis stays silent for a second.  
“Please say something otherwise I'll...”  
“You, Gemma and Sam?”  
“Yeah. And some friends too..”  
“So it's not...she's not..” he doesn't even have the courage to say it. Harry knows, though. Luckily they seem to have one brain in two bodies.

“No no! Don't worry...I don't even know where she is now honestly..!”

Then Louis spreads a smile on his face.

Harry frowns.

“What??” Louis asks.

“Why are you smiling?? They ruined our night!!!! I swear I can't...”  
“Harold, my love, we have 20 hours! Also isn't the closing time around 3??? I'll be sleeping at that time! Nothing is ruined! Cheer up my baby!!” he smiles again, trying to make Harry pout go away. Louis is the only one who can do it. Since always. Harry is always cheerful and smiling and always tries to see the best in everything. But in those rare days when something is off, Louis is the only one in the world who can make things better. It's magic probably, not even his mum manages to cheer him up with words like Louis does.

“Harryyyy” Louis tries again, given Harry's serious look still there on his face “Stop being so worried! It's just another press thing you have to do..nothing else!”  
“I don't want to ruin the whole thing but... I was planning on having dinner tonight, with you, and do..things...and...”  
“Harry, we have time. I don't train today and you are at home until the time you have to go and be seen, so this is the plan: we are going to stay in, order some food, eating here, having incredible sex all day long and then you'll be free to go while I recover on our comfy bed until tomorrow morning, how does it sound???” he asks, circling Harry's neck with his arms.

Harry sighs and suddenly his look changes. He's more relaxed, Louis is glad he made it again.

“Yeah...okay”  
“If you sulk you won't have your present, baby!!” he replies, serious.

Harry suddenly beams. “A present, you said??? For mee???”

“Of course, silly! Did you think you can submerge me of roses without getting something back???” Louis asks, faux-offended.

Harry smiles again. There they are, the dimples. Louis was already missing them.

“I guess what happened two hours ago upstairs was enough, really!”

Louis laughs. “Ohh, H!! You are so young and innocent...! What happened upstairs is nothing compared of the next hours...also not everything is about sex, you know?? So I have something..else, for you.”  
“Not everything is about sex, said Louis 'you think I am talking about serious things instead I mean sex all the time' Tomlinson” Harry jokes, trying to tickle Louis' sides with his finger.

Louis squirms away but never leaves his position, nestled on Harry's thighs. He blocks his hands trying to stop Harry. He hates tickling fights with him as Harry is twice his size and always wins.

“Ah-ah very funny Harold!! I am serious this time, I'll give it to you when the time arises” he says, trying to be solemn.

Harry looks at him in the eyes. “Okay but this sounded like an innuendo, again, sorry!”

“And I am the one who turns everything into sex, ain't I????”

They both start laughing. God, Louis loves the way Harry laughs. The laugh only Louis is able to hear. This special laugh Harry does only in his presence and because of him. He basks in the feeling he's feeling right now, in the way Harry looks at him, he's been glowing for the last two weeks when they finally managed to spend important days together. Only the two of them. Probably Harry can't believe his luck again, just like Louis.

 

* * * * *

 

So Harry is now resting on the couch in their massive sitting room, wrapped up to Louis' side, wearing only his boxers. He's lazily drawing circles on Louis' arm, while his boyfriend is watching a football match on tv.

They spent the morning moving the roses around the house and then they had sex in the indoor swimming pool in the back of their garden, foggy glasses around them and steamy hot water caressing their skin.

Now they are sleepy and sated and happy and they are just cuddling on the couch.

“Sleep baby” Louis murmurs, knowing how Harry is not that interested in a football match.

“Mm no, I wanna watch it” he says while he distractedly plays with Louis' left hand fingers until they entwine with his.

“What? You are a football fan, now??” Louis teases.

“I've always been!!” Harry protests.

“Ohh yeah sure, so when do you watch the matches??? In the time between a fashion show and a fancy party???”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Shut up! As you don't like when I am there when you play”

Louis smiles. “I wish you could be there in two weeks. You know...for the match” his face changes suddenly. He really doesn't want to talk about what probably is happening in two weeks, when they'll forbid Harry to show up to Louis' match and they'll be sad for days before the event. But still.

Harry sits better on the couch to look at Louis' eyes. Fingers still entwined.

“You know I'll be there.”  
“Yeah, probably...”  
“No, not probably! I am talking with them about this, they still have to think about it but I am sure we'll make it again. I mean, I won't be there on the sideline probably, like last time” they both smile at the memory, one of the best days for them, seriously, “but still... I'll be waiting for you in the janitor room or out of the stadium if it's necessary”

Louis laughs at that. Harry would totally do it. They both knows.

“Yeah, I know...and I love you for that. I look forward for the day you will sit on the box, looking all pretty, waving at fans and cheering properly” Louis smiles, letting his mind wanders to the bright future he knows it's waiting for them.

Harry's heart beats faster. Just the idea makes him feel butterflies in his stomach.

“I always look pretty” he corrects with a little frown.

Louis kisses him right there, on the frown, smiling. “Yeah but there...everybody will look at you and everyone will know you are here for me...”  
“Should I wear a pin that says 'I am with the 28', then???”

Louis laughs. “Definitively!!!”

“Or maybe better, one that says 'I shag the captain', just so everyone knows”

Louis laughs again. Football match on tv long forgotten. Daydreaming with Harry is even better.

While they are still imagining their future together, where they'll be an established power couple just like David and Victoria and they'll have at least 4 children and a big house, the doorbell rings.

Harry looks at Louis with a puzzled look.  
“Who is it??”  
Louis shrugs and then move Harry gently away to go answer.

“I go, stay here.” he stands up and walks towards the door. When he opens it, he can't believe who's there.

 

“Why are you even HERE????” he asks.

“Glad to see you too mate!!!!” a teasing smile, newly cut bleached hair and blue eyes welcomes him.  
Louis rolls his eyes. Niall Horan, why, Niall Horan???  
“Why are you here, again?? Also, what the hell did you do to your HAIR???” Louis asks, narrowing his eyes. Niall has a new haircut, blonde hair on the top, dark shaved roots on the side. It's weird now that Louis was used to the big blonde quiff.

“I was around here and I decided to pop in and say hello!! Can I?” he gesture the entrance.

Louis ponders. He loves Niall with all his heart but that day was supposed to be all about his boyfriend and he, love and sappy things, not...Niall Horan currently walking in their house anyway and shouting at Harry.

“Yes, sure, come in....!” Louis adds under his breath, while Niall is already hugging Harry in the living room.

“Wow, you are even dressed! Why are you dressed?? Didn't Tommo rip your clothes off yet, today?? It's St Valentine's day, mate!” he comments with his usual spontaneity.

“Exactly Niall” Louis hisses, returning to the living room while Harry is smiling at Niall's comment “This bring us back to the initial question, why – are – you – here??”  
“Oh come on Lou, he was missing us” Harry says, usual tender tone, hugging the Irish lad by his side.

Louis crosses his arms against his chest and sighs. Great, Harry is on Niall's side so he won't leave any time soon. Goodbye plans of having sex in the basement games room in few minutes. Damn it, Niall.

He rolls his eyes, wandering towards the couch.  
“Well, feel free to get a room you two lovebirds” Louis rolls his eyes flopping again on the couch.

“Oh, come on bro, one even can't visit you to say hello! I haven't seen this one for ages!” he smiles, sliding on the comfy armchair while Harry turns to mold himself against Louis.

Louis open one arm to welcome him again, possessively holding him close. Niall is like a brother and he knows it's not a threaten and never will but still – Louis likes to stake his claim. With everyone.

Harry knows, he feels Louis' hold, but doesn't seem to mind. The closer, the better.

“Yeah, we'll have a reunion dinner to catch up” Harry smiles “Did you talk with Zayn and Liam??”  
“Nope, I mean, yeah, but not recently. Zayn is flying to Los Angeles, Perrie is there, and Liam.... who knows! That kid is going crazy, partying all the time and that” he explains.

“Should we worry?” Harry asks, lifting his chin to look at Louis.

Louis looks down, caressing his arm with his thumb. “I don't think so, baby, Liam is a big guy after all..let him be, you two!”  
“Maybe I'll call him tonight” Harry states. Louis loves how caring Harry is, even if he's the youngest, but still.

“TONIGHT we have other plans than calling Niall, kitten” Louis bites back, squeezing his hip.

Niall groans returning from the kitchen with a beer. When did he actually get up to take it??

“Oh pleeease, my ears don't wanna listen”  
“Then LEAVE, Ni, we were about to have sex the minutes you walk in!” Louis does it on purpose, hoping their friend would wince and decide to leave.  
“Not true” Harry nods looking at his friend.

“Yes, it was so true! I hadn't informed you yet” Louis adds.

“Okay stop it! I am leaving okay?? I just want to see you and see if you are okay”  
“More than okay Niall!” Louis smiles “I spent the morning bang--” Harry's giant hand cover his face and his mouth in particular before Louis can speak again.

“See you tomorrow Ni, okay???? I'll tell about Jamaica and everything you missed! And I want details too, mate!” Harry kindly says, while Niall takes his jacket and the beer, standing up.

“Yeah, don't worry, I'll be around here! Nice to see you are happy, guys, you deserve it” he says, now seriously glad. Harry jumps up to lead him to the door and hugs him again. “And that's my cue to leave, see ya laadss!!”

“Bye Nialleer I love youuuu” Louis shouts now moving from the couch. He'll make it up for sending him away today, by professing his love for the Irish lad in the future days. He knows Niall doesn't mind, anyway.

“Thanks for the visit, bro, we'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?” Harry says as soon as they are at the front door.

“Yeah, thanks for the beer! Enjoy today, stay with him...” he lowers his voice “He'll never admit it but when he was there and you were in Los Angeles, he missed you terribly.”

“I know, I missed him too” Harry sighs “And thanks for keeping an eye on him all the time”  
“No worries, if Tommo isn't happy, ain't nobody is happy!!” he smiles.

Harry nods. “Yep, now go before Louis throw you out of a window! He's in the mood today, you know...”

Niall close his ears with his hands and shakes his head. “I go, I goooo.... don't be too loud, poor neighbors...I know what it sounds like!”

“GO-AWAAY” Harry laughs pushing him out of the door. Niall laughs, salutes him with a hand on his forehead and a beer on his other hand. And then disappears.

 

Harry comes back to the sitting room where Louis is currently watching the highlights of the match he just missed.

“What was that???” Harry asks, sitting back next to him.  
“What was that, what??” Louis turns his head to look at him.

“You..sending Niall away...rudely” Harry reprimands.

“Oh come on! He was cockblocking the whole..St Valentine's day!”  
“He wanted to chat with us! Like..see them again!”  
“We'll see them tomorrow, right? You said it”  
“Louis....”  
“Call him back if you want to stay with him” Louis pouts, turning the tv off.

Harry wraps his arms around him, squeezing him until he can't breathe. “Shut up!! Why are you even jealous of Nialler, I'll never understand!!!”  
“'m not – Harold seriously you are squishing meee – Harooldd – 'm not jealous” he says trying to squirm away from Harry's strong hold.

“Not until you promise you'll apologise to Niall because you've been rude”  
“He ruined the mood” he defends.

“He didn't! And..speaking of, while don't we exchange..gifts????” he beams. Harry shows him he hasn't forgot about the whole 'I have a present for you' thing. He wants to know. Curious as the baby he is.

Louis smiles at his bright eyes and sighs. “I wanted to wait until tonight after dinner but...okay, if you insist...” he stands up and goes to the counter next to the tv. Harry squirms on his seat, he can't wait, he loves surprises.

Louis returns few seconds back, with a box. It's a squared box, red velvet and all. It looks smart. And mysterious. Harry loves mysterious.

“What did you get me????” he asks, impatiently.

Louis shakes his head.

“Here. The note first.” he says handing him a little white envelope.

Harry looks at him, a bit wary, but smiling. Then, when Louis nods at him encouraging him again, he takes the envelope, opens it and reads what it says.

 

_TO MY ONE AND ONLY, I HOPE THIS CAN REMEMBER YOU ABOUT THE ONE THING THAT MADE US MEET. HAPPY V DAY, BABY – Louis xx_

Harry re-reads it again. He can't stop smiling. Louis sees a bigger smile every second more, spreading on his face. He's beautiful. They are beautiful together. Everything is beautiful when they are together.

Then his heart races, it's time to open the box.

“Okay, let's see what you mean with that note...” Harry comments under his breath.

Louis smiles, following his movements with his eyes. Suddenly the boy in front of him, that sexy rockstar he's going to marry, looks like 16 again. Green eyes and deep voice and grey blazer. Curls and dimples and 'I am Harry Styles, I am 16 and I am from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire'. Louis loves that bit. He sometimes rewatches that first interview and he remembers being right behind him, a few people away from him, he remembers watching him being interviewed for the first time, sitting on that stool, shy and nervous. And then the bathroom and when they met. And when Harry smiled at him in that way, because he knew he was going to be the one. And Louis knew it too, from the very first time. From that moment when they stood next to each other with their names pinned on the shirt and a microphone in their hands.

Harry is 16 again when he finally opens the box and he spots the necklace. It's a silver necklace with a treble clef on. It's the style Harry wears and when Louis spotted it a few weeks before on the online shop of Yves Saint Laurent, he thought it was the perfect gift.

“This is beautiful Lou, oh my godd” Harry's voice is broken, like he's on the edge of tears.

Louis smiles again. “You like it???”  
“Of course!! I love it!! It's..beautiful” he takes the necklace out of the box, face still in awe, and inspects him.

Then, suddenly, he feels something under his fingers, where he's holding up the necklace. It's something else, hanging right behind the treble clef. It's...

“..It's a ring???” he asks, looking at the black and silver ring in front of his eyes.

“Well..yeah that's...”  
“Lou, oh god...you didn't!!!” Harry exclaims. He doesn't know how Harry knows what Louis is thinking every single time, but still he does. He has already understood.

“What was that for??”  
“See, the treble clef it's because...music, because music made us met and...well, you were there, I hope you remember” Louis suddenly feels hot all over his face. It's so hard for him to explain and trying to give vent to what he feels for Harry. It has always been this way, what he feels is too strong to be explained by words. Harry knows and he understands perfectly.

“..Of course I remember, Lou, I remember everything.” he says, and he has never sounded more serious.

Louis smiles shyly and tries to carry on. “And this...” he opens the necklace on the top and let the ring slide. “This is because it's not St Valentine's day without a promise ring.”  
“Another one??”  
“Yes.”

“You know I have the other one in our room”  
“I know. But this...this is the new one, for the next time I am going to ask to marry me”

And now Harry's eyes are watering. He's about to cry and he tries to be so strong and not to. Louis can feel what he's feeling. Just because he's feeling the same.

“And when will it be???” he asks.

“Now.” Louis smiles. “So, Harry Edward Styles, I've asked you like four hundred times but I still love to ask you every single time again...love of my life, just...marry me. Yeah??”  
And Harry is indeed crying. Happy tears, of course, as he wasn't used to Louis' proposal. They know it won't happen soon, but they also know it will happen. One day. So the answer is always the same, between tears of joy and kisses.

Harry launches himself to Louis and kisses him hard before muttering a “Yes yes YESSS! I'd marry you right now if I could!”  
“We could have kept Niall here and let him marry us!!” he laughs, kissing him back.

“Yeah! And you get rid of him!! It could have been our chance!”  
“Shut up and kiss me, you fool” Louis smiles. And Harry remembers. Xfactor and couches and chocolate wraps, and flirting and kissing for real with an arm hiding their faces from the camera. His husband to be.

Louis slides the ring on Harry's finger and he shivers.

“I can't wait for the day I'll do it once for all.”  
“I love you, Louis William Tomlinson” Harry replies, looking at him in the eyes. He puts on the necklace and Louis instantly wrapped his fingers around that and the old one with the cross and the David Star. He likes pulling Harry by them to kiss him.

“I love you too, Harry Edward Styles” Louis nods before kissing him senseless for the billionth time.

 

* * * * *

 

“OH-MY-GODDD.” are Louis' last words before collapsing on top of Harry.

They are both breathless, sweaty, sticky and absolutely wrecked. Especially Harry.

“I don't think I will walk again. Never. Like. Absolutely. Like. Uhm. Okay.” Harry says, out of breath like he has run the marathon. He doesn't even know how to talk.

Louis laughs. He moves a bit and the young guy, still under him, winces because after all Louis is still inside him. “Oh god, I broke you again like that time in LA”

He pulls out gently and slide next to him. It's 11pm.

“I have to go.....in....one hour” Harry says again, trying to recollect his brain who Louis has just fucked out of him.

“Oh yeah, the pr bullshit” Louis nods, already dozing off.

“Don't sleep!!! I have a serious problem with sitting and you sleep????” Harry protests, shaking him.

“Harry, I am older than you, I need more time to recover you know!! Let me sleep” Louis is about to hug the pillow and turn his back to finally rest when two strong hands pulls him again against Harry's side.

“What the fuckk--???”

“You'll wait until I stand up again and then you can sleep!” Harry says. Firm.

Louis huffs. “Harry, that was the best shag of my life, seriously, but now I really need to --”  
Harry kisses him, breathing again against Louis' neck for a second.  
“Okay, okay I have to shower and...”  
“Why shower?? Shower without me????” he whines.

“You want to sleep, I need to go out in....forty minutes!!” he checks the watch again.

He forces himself to stand up and walk on wobbly legs towards the bathroom. Louis watches him as he goes, completely naked, and beautiful. He's covered in lovebites and...other things Louis is pretty proud of.

“Why can't you go like thiiis??? You are sexier!”  
“You mean naked???” Harry shouts from the bathroom while he runs the shower.

“I mean..... _marked_! Not naked! I am the only one who can see you naked!”

“Yeah, can you imagine the press?” Harry keeps talking from the other room. “Harry Styles shows up at NightClub covered in hickeys and come, what a glorious image!”

Louis laughs, amused. “At least would be the truth for once!”  
Harry doesn't reply, probably he's in the shower. Louis rests his head on the pillow and stares at the ceiling for a while. He closes his eyes, lulled by Harry's voice humming under the shower and the water running in his ears.

He's sated, happy, tired, crazy in love and engaged. To Harry. He can't ask for more.

 

* * * *

 

It's 3.30 in the morning when Louis is half asleep but feels Harry's arm wrapping around his waist, Harry's big warm body spoons him as every other night. He smiles. Now he can sleep properly.

And he can still smell the roses.  

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't re-read it, so sorry for any mistake as usual!! THANKS FOR READING!!
> 
> Love,  
> xx


End file.
